


The Color Of Pain

by Tigergirl008 (unityManipulator)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, cherry limeade, hahaha whoops i accidentally uucest, uUcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unityManipulator/pseuds/Tigergirl008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing prompt: Write about the color of pain. (and the taste of happiness but I didn't do that part haha)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color Of Pain

    Pain was red.  
    Red like the swirls on the cheeks of her 'brother', red like how he bled from the round, neat hole, newly created in his chest, from the bullet her magnum had fired. Red like her feelings for him.  
    She'd laughed when he fell. Not out of elation, but out of sheer relief that she'd lived. She had WON, she'd beat him at his own game, so why did it hurt? Victory wasn't supposed to be painful.   
    Her own blood stained her tailcoat where it had fallen, where ragged tatters from his claws flapped uselessly over gouges in her arms. She pulled it off, folding his hands over his chest and straightening his limbs before covering his lifeless body with the garment. She gently slid his eyes shut, if not for the gouges across his face, he could have been simply sleeping, and then she leaned over him and wept.  
    Pain was definitely red.  
  
    Pain was green.  
    Lime green swirls across darker skin, like the blood she'd spilled from wounds he'd made. Green, a perfect mirror to his own red, feelings and blood alike. That was the word she used with her stupid troll self, right? Red feelings?  
    Taunting her was probably not the best idea he'd had, but he was sick of her. Absolutely, completely sick.   
    The way she put that stupid makeup on. Her idiotic moves in chess that somehow managed to beat his masterful strategies. Her drawings that were nearing his own in majesty.   
    He was sick of all of them, yet he liked them as well. And that scared him.  
    So he'd challenged her, taunting, insulting, laughing all the way. Calling her a stupid bitch and a fat whore and every other name he could conjure, hoping to unnerve her and cause a stupid mistake on her part. It hadn't worked.  
    He'd smiled when he felt the bullet rip through his lung. He'd grinned as she realized what she'd done. He'd laughed even as he fell, the life leaving him.  
    He never figured she'd actually have the guts to go through with it.  
     Yes, pain was definitely green. 


End file.
